<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>孤枝 by Argentum_1127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718898">孤枝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127'>Argentum_1127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lace/Hornet involves in the end, Masturbation, heat period, 发情期, 自慰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>说实话，她讨厌这幅不知廉耻，例行宣淫的雌性躯壳，可她也必须承认，作为编织者一族的承袭者，她不得不安抚好这以后将用以孕育子嗣的身体，保证排卵，维持体征，继承母亲的遗愿，选择最为合适的完美配偶..<br/>然后与之交合..<br/>交合..越是想到这里，她越是难耐。<br/>白玫瑰开得很艳，红玫瑰也含苞欲绽。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>孤枝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无明显CP向 结尾有微量的Lace X Hornet</p><p>梗概:发/情期的小姐姐ZW</p><p>注意:<br/>1.是车车，蜘蛛体征有私设。</p><p>2.借用了很久以前的无脑观点：小姐姐是赫拉生下来给深巢繁衍后代的RBQ（。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>背负银针路过纯白色的玫瑰丛，一袭红衣无意间带起足后挑下的几片残瓣。<br/>
赫尼特放缓脚步，慢慢地转过身，红裙飘荡，回顾着铺满金属地砖的矮玫瑰，洁净的白花像是刻意装点的饰品，她很难想象它们是如何破砖而出、野蛮生长的。<br/>
涉过苔地，闯出深坞，新亮的白确实令她眼前一闪。比起在丝与乐牵动出魔力的世界里追寻科学，身处这建造在废弃厂馆内的白玫瑰园，反而让赫尼特回忆起某为已故的长发女郎，这位在战场之外卸下重剑的外域来客，常常带着作为年幼公主的她，摇荡在娇嫩的纯白藤花盘绕盛开的秋千上，生动地为她讲述着圣巢之外的奇闻趣事。<br/>
这或许也算是她离开故乡前往域外的原因之一，没落的旧朝本不值得她去回顾，可这一丛丛娇艳的白玫瑰，竟又与那帝王蝶耀眼的银翼有着同样令心安然的力量。<br/>
是啊，这一片纯净无暇的白。她不自禁地产生了仿佛处在宫殿卧房内的错觉，就连玻璃灯盏内的光蝇，振翅的频率也轻缓得与幼时所见相似，只是少了些苍铁制的家具罢了。<br/>
她开始觉得有些想家了，无论是编织者巢穴中的隐蔽幽室，还是白色宫殿内的专属小宅，只要将门反扣起，便是她可以肆意宣泄烦恼的秘密闺房。<br/>
没错..作为有性后代，她也不得不面对灼身的生理困扰。<br/>
也许是玫瑰诱惑的浓香催生了体内的荷尔蒙，又似是熟悉的苍白让她放松了随时准备战斗的警惕，这一次的发情期来得过早又那么突然，完全出乎了她的预料。<br/>
上一次解决此事还是在绿地的岩洞里，和善的螺老先生收留了疲于奔波的自己。<br/>
她也因此选择留宿几日，以外出打猎作为回报，同时顺带着探索近处的沼泽地带。<br/>
幸运的是，也正是巧在她吃过几颗蜜果的当晚，她能够利用湿凉的小岩柱，听着老先生的鼾声，在被丝线加固过的石门之后，躲进临时做为居所的小小洞穴里，轻声谨慎地满足她本能的性欲。<br/>
说实话，她讨厌这幅不知廉耻，例行宣淫的雌性躯壳，可她也必须承认，作为编织者一族的承袭者，她不得不安抚好这以后将用以孕育子嗣的身体，保证排卵，维持体征，继承母亲的遗愿，选择最为合适的完美配偶..<br/>
然后与之交合..<br/>
交合..越是想到这里，她越是难耐。<br/>
白玫瑰开得很艳，红玫瑰也含苞欲绽。她找到一根自顶端与地面相通的大管道，藏身其后，面对着墙壁，又迟迟不肯伸手。<br/>
算了吧。<br/>
不如在此处睡上一觉。<br/>
微微阖上眼睛，脑海中就隐隐约约地浮现出曾在深巢的旧仓库里捡到的第一本情爱小说的情节——填塞满对方汁液的母蛛献以爱侣深情的长吻，用苦涩掺甜的毒液溶解还残存己温的躯体，与之在胃袋中暧昧缠绵，直至化作流遍全身的血液，永远地合二为一。<br/>
雄蛛…她在她的巢穴里很少见得，大概是早已成为了妻子腹中的食料，被她们一针一线地缝进了守寡的长裙里。<br/>
因此，她接触过的雄性很少。每每将手探入红裙，她也不知自己在以谁为幻想的对象，是高大威风的兄长，还是冷漠寡言的父亲，亦或是在那之后所遇见的，与她同样背负使命孤自践行的幼弟呢…？<br/>
她苦笑着摇了摇头。<br/>
比起在她成熟之前就消形于世的亲族，濡润私欲的“他”，不过是那只在故事结尾融为血浆的雄蛛。<br/>
与其说她贪求性爱，不如说她更渴望被爱。<br/>
她的故乡再无她留念的生者，唯有远行才能忘淡埋葬回忆的故坟。<br/>
血肉飞溅染深了她殷红的长裙，碎岩利石蹭破了她光泽的肌肤，她的手磨出了茧，她的嗓愈渐沙哑，她本应是编织族的传承者，却甘愿负刃成为骑士。<br/>
睁眼一瞬，她抖得厉害。<br/>
生理上的悸动反是给予了她能够弥补空寂的机会，挑弄己身直达顶峰，至少在虚假的爱中能够升华至无忧无虑的高潮。<br/>
她默许了她身体的索求，掀开裙角，细指划腹，从类脐般的吐丝口旁刮蹭下一抹丝浆，稍稍用力，再度牵拉，绕指旋织，慢慢交叠成一层一层密集的蛛网，紧绑管柱，使自己能勉强处在一个较为安全的私属区域内。<br/>
“呼...”她轻叹一口，把长长的裙摆扎在腰间，残留的丝液滑过下腹，和着私处的淫液愈发黏润。<br/>
封闭腔隙的软甲自行打开，稠腻的粘液像是堵在瓶口的胶质，在木塞拔出的瞬间溜溜滑下。<br/>
赫尼特用长期持针的右掌慢慢摸过腰髂，微糙的触感传来丝丝瘙痒，助燃体内骚动的火花愈烧愈烈。食指勾挑起流向腿根的滑液，与拇指搓捻晕散，再轻轻窝掌，托住耻部，指腹揉动，均匀涂抹。<br/>
“唔..哈啊...”<br/>
她不自觉地喘出一声娇音，又因戒备而强行压了下去。经过先前的观察，所处的废厂内虽然并未嗅到危险的气息，但这些丛生于地表的矮玫瑰，仍然令她无法就着它们是自然生成的推断妄下定论。<br/>
即便是这样，可出于私心，她还是希望这里虫去馆空，毕竟谁也不愿在做这种事的时候被他虫看见。<br/>
那也太羞耻了...<br/>
如此想着，仅仅是对着小核微幅度地蹭蹭了几下，她居然直接就颤动着飞赴极乐，两腿一软，夹着还未及收回的手，俯跪在玫瑰花毯之上。<br/>
这真丢脸..<br/>
在耻辱感的另类刺激下，隐秘处似是显得更加敏感。对未知环境的警戒恐慌，对是否会被目睹的顾忌，使得这颗欲火焚烧的心异常兴奋，愈发强烈地迸血搏动，愈发迫切地求索着更深层次的内部快悦。<br/>
那就再继续下去好了..<br/>
上齿勾起肩颈侧的红布，抿于下唇，紧紧将其牵扯住，而后挑舌，拉拽入口，把揉皱成团的布料含在腭舌之间，借此来压低难以自控的呻吟声。<br/>
保持跪姿，缓缓开腿，手指后行，屈起、内探，而后弹直，裹液润滑，向着里内再度深入。<br/>
“唔..咕...”<br/>
这并非初次尝试，她也很明白该刺激何处。温湿的水雾萦绕手指，赫尼特轻晃身体，不断地点戳外腔的斜上部，此处不仅靠近产生兴奋的神经聚集带，作为编织者一族，更能在较为用力的按压中刺激丝腺。因此，除了下体的性愉悦以外，她甚至能从中体味到丝液在储器内搅动的晃荡感，咕啾淫露伴随咕咚丝潮，在她的脑海中搭起了狂欢的舞台，震得她思绪飘然。<br/>
“唔..嗯...”<br/>
赫尼特的侧领已经在她的口中湿透了，频频袭来的爽悦让她无法再停下指尖的动作，过量分泌的涎水自嘴角滑下，滴膝前的玫瑰瓣上，竟染的焦黄。<br/>
沉溺于独舞的狂欢，赫尼特无暇顾忌那一点刺眼的枯黄，蛛类在将达高潮之际会提前分泌毒素混入唾液，以便在此之后深拥其夫，使其在己怀中融化进迷醉的温柔乡。<br/>
这么说的话，她应该也快了...<br/>
“唔..唔..嗯...”<br/>
一次用力的上挑，搅得肿胀的丝囊猛地喷射出道道未成形的黏糊细线，交缠在一起，与空气接触瞬刹，又凝结成杂糅的丝团，由几根缠结的丝挂宣在腹下，伴随还在蠕动的身体来回摇晃。<br/>
“哈啊—！”<br/>
行了，终于算是达到了。<br/>
她痉挛着后弓频颤，腹部在腔道外溅淫液的同时痉挛不止，吐出衣料，她叫的尖锐又魅惑，像是个不顾形象的娼妓，故作挠弄心弦的浪叫以蛊诱身上之客。<br/>
可她确实是发自肺腑，放声娇嗔，她泄愤泄得爽快，就仿佛是把她隐匿深久的苦痛与不甘全然倾听，与淫液共同干涸、蒸腾在柔嫩的玫瑰瓣上。<br/>
她不后悔背负使命，可她却为自己得不到与付出相对等的回报——<br/>
如今的她，不再被爱。<br/>
在母亲的严责下学习棘手繁杂的女工，在王后的花园里与精干的女骑士们切磋武艺，纵使有疲惫酸楚，她仍能从中觅得温存——<br/>
母亲的怀抱是又热又暖的，带着朴素的丝料淡香，总在晚间睡前的额上一吻中留痕至晨；王后的根茎是微凉细腻的，贴在脸侧细细聆听，仿佛能感受到其内心温柔的低语，宠溺而又慈爱；女骑士们的茶会是轻松活跃的，她们从不在“公主”面前谈论国事，一位静坐品味糕点，另一位轻声传讲趣闻，再有一位提着水壶，为花园里的青色百合淋上水露.....<br/>
还有啊..她的父亲、她的兄长、她的幼弟...以及那些葬身于试炼之路中的同胞们...<br/>
谁还会给她爱呢？仅有她自己了。<br/>
用她那纤细的，现在还在体内颤着的手指。<br/>
赫尼特吞咽下含和着苦素的唾液，后挪臀部，挤出细指，两指上下交叠轻舞，直至透明的液露自指间缝隙内滑下，重重地打落一片白瓣。<br/>
解开腰侧的结，带着褶皱的红裙垂盖至大腿，赫尼特执起靠在管壁上的银针，拉住丝罩的边缘使劲一扯，“砰”地将其崩裂开。<br/>
好了，总算是结束了，也该继续她的征程了。<br/>
她这样想到，却在管后一抹白光闪过的刹那彻底崩塌尽理智——<br/>
“玩够了吗，小蜘蛛..？”<br/>
白色的剑术师迈着轻盈的脚步一颠一颠地走向赫尼特的身旁，一张熟悉的面孔，带着讥嘲，满是期待地望着她潮红未退的面甲。<br/>
“弄脏了我的花田，可是要付出代价的，你说是吧..？”<br/>
挑起赫尼特的下巴，她晃晃手里的镀金别针，在这片专门为对方布置的纯白“殿堂”里，她似乎已经想到接下来应该怎么做了...<br/>
......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后篇《并蒂》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/30840230</p><p>灵感来源于ao3上的六喜丸子X发情卢（《Knight Watch》感谢热心群友推荐）<br/>以及LOF@Super章鱼丸 老师的啄木鸟小姐姐和硬直小姐姐（DBQ我全都想歪了）<br/>骑士们和小姐姐的互动参考了LOF@咕稿废人的设定。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>